


The Bimbofication of Julie

by YouDontKnowWhoItIs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Modification, Brainwashing, Corruption, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Humiliation, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Manipulation, Masturbation, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Public Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouDontKnowWhoItIs/pseuds/YouDontKnowWhoItIs
Summary: Max had worked long and hard on Julie and was proud of his dumb little bimbo doll.XOr the long porno read - of a girl being brainwashed into becoming a bimbo.I know, I know, I know - I'm going to hell.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 22
Kudos: 318





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Chapter One - thinking this is about to be no more than 10 chapters.
> 
> This will be a long read! I'm a believe in TRUE hypnosis taking time, not just one session and your under and out. Hope you guys enjoy!

Max had been working under Julie for two years before they decided to finally change their light flirting into a full blown “office-romance.” It was a quiet affair, whispered I love you's in-between faxes and a couple of ‘will-you-be-mine’s’ after monthly meetings and there it was – they were officially going “steady.”

It didn’t take long for him to move in with her after that, they’d been dancing around each other for years before this, of course their relationship was a little accelerated. Her condo sat in the center of the city, her high-rise overlooking San Diego, green valleys stretched beneath her on her right and city blocks to her left. It was a wonderful view; the impressive salary of a Director allows you such privileges.

It wasn’t even a discussion on who wore the pants in their relationship. She was his _boss_ inside work and the sole breadwinner outside of the office, the most he offered her was good company, laughs, and a whole lot of love – you know the kind of _bullshit_ that mattered to uppity bitches like her.

See aside from Julie being successful, domineering, and rich – she was also smoking hot. Not like anyone would ever notice, with how many layers she usually covered herself in, but he noticed. Saw it once by accident when she was leaving the company gym at _midnight._ He had rushed back to work on his bicycle after realizing he had left important documents for his presentation tomorrow – when he saw her.

In nothing but a sports bra, black simple leggings, and black sneakers. She was gorgeous- and oh those tits. She was big, a fact he had never been aware of before then, at least a double-D, thin waist, curvy hips, and two perfectly rounded globes attached to her backside. She was a walking porno ad. She hadn’t noticed him, thank God – seeing as how she usually wore slacks that were just a smidge to big and a large blazer, even during San Diego’s hotter days, she was obviously aware of what she looked like and was trying very hard to hide the fact.

Especially being the only _female_ director on the board.

He had zeroed in immediately, setting the goal that she would be his.

The plan was simple enough, seduce and reconstruct, it wasn’t supposed to last this long, but of course he finds a bitch out here with morals.

She’s a virgin, that much was made clear when during an “after-work dinner date” he tried to get a little handsy and got a loud and clear _“no.”_ He was put off, they’d been talking for five months at that point and he hadn’t even made it to first base. She had pulled him aside a week later and confessed that she was a virgin, hadn’t so much as sucked a cock, and that she wanted her first time to be _memorable and special._

What was she, twelve?

He had indulged though, knowing that if things were to work out the way he planned then he would be reaping the benefits long before that.

He just hadn’t really expected it to take two years to move in the apartment. The pace of this woman was glacial.

But he had scored points with her, nonetheless.

Now, he stood in the middle of her condo, San Diego beneath his feet as the movers dropped boxes off here and there.

He was so close, maybe another year before everything would be his completely.

X

He waited a month after moving in to begin stage two (fucking finally). They’d been living together relatively peacefully, she was just as domineering at home as she was at work, and he played the dutiful boyfriend well.

Whenever she said jumped, he did – whenever something needed to be cooked or cleaned, he said where and how much. It was clear who wore the pants between them, and it burned him up inside.

With each ask/command he clenched his fist a little tighter, forced his smile a little wider -it’d been a while since he had some high-class slut tell him what to do.

“Babe,” Julie called, pulling him out of his musings. He glanced up at her, obviously not paying attention to a word the bitch was saying. He let out a low “hmm” out in response motioning her to continue while he finished the dinner that _he_ prepared. Useless cow.

“-since I still need to get the docs from Brad tomorrow, I’m going to head in early,” she continued, getting up from the table. Her lounge wear was just as baggy and ill-fitted as her work attire. She had on big black sweats that hung high on hips (over he belly button) that made her look bigger than what she was, and a long black extra-large tee that fell below her waist, her tits (that Max had discovered were actually pretty saggy outside of the bra) lay unseen beneath the layers.

He rolled his eyes at her, when she dropped her dishes in the sink, obviously expecting him to take care of the mess. “Oh, babe,” she said absentmindedly, rummaging through the pantry, “I left your report on the ottoman, can you take another look at it?” what, he thought angrily hissing through his nose. “I’ve made some revisions to it.”

“Really,” he couldn’t believe this uppity bitch, “what was wrong with it.”

“It’s not up to par babe,” she said quick and straight to the point, walking back towards him, left-over Halloween candy in her hand. “You’ve been working here, what, two years? Your work should be way beyond that, I can’t keep helping you with these things. If I give you an assignment, I expect you to do it _right,_ not throw some shit together and have me proofread and fix it later.”

“Of course,” he parroted back; hands clenched on top of his thigh under the table.

“You sure? This isn't the first time we’ve had this conversation. I want you to do well babe, think about it? You and me, as a power couple? We’d be unstoppable.”

Unstoppable my ass.

“-but if you keep handing in work like that it’s going to be _hard_ enough to justify keeping you, let alone move up.” He nodded along with her, his rage simmering beneath the surface. They had a similar conversation like this at least once a week and if that wasn’t the case she always made sure to berate him in front his co-workers as well, saying ‘it’s just for appearances babe, I can’t show special treatment, especially with your current work quality.’

It was like she thought up new ways to humiliate him.

“-goodnight babe,” she finished, heading towards the bedroom, leaving her dishes in the sink, food on the stove, candy wrappers on the table, and work documents all over the couch and like usual he would be the one to clean this mess up.

He let out a deep breath, reminding himself that _tonight_ was the night. That everything he had endured would come to an end soon enough.

He quickly gathered up everything, cleaning the kitchen and living room, fixing his work documents, and promptly headed to their storage space.

One thing he enjoyed about Julie’s condo was that it huge, he’s talking two stories (four bedrooms, five baths, a workspace, and a storage space), balcony, rooftop pool-the whole nine yards.

He stumbled through the storage space for a good ten minutes before he found the box he was looking for, wedged up in the very back labeled “Max’s Attic Junk.” He opened it carefully, digging to the bottom before he found what he was looking for, a virtual reality headset, equipped with a noise cancelling headphones, a computer, and another phone.

He had spent a small fortune on this when he cultivated his plan years ago. The headset was smooth and light, it shouldn’t cause any problems throughout the night and was already outfitted with all the video and audio he needed.

He crept back to their bedroom, the clock now reading two in the morning. He had at least another five hours before she had to get up and that was plenty of time.

It slipped the headset on first, although Julie was slow to fall asleep, she was a rock once she was out. After that he pulled on the headphones and got her situated on her back. He quickly unlocked his second phone and searched through his extensive video gallery until he found the one labeled Video.1.

He pressed play; his phone already synced to the headset over her eyes. He was very careful with the start of all his videos. The screen starts pitch black and auto adjusted itself over time to get brighter and brighter, until you were staring at a black and white wheel – same with the sound. It started barely above a whisper before his voice would ring loud and confident in her ears.

He snapped a picture of her – his followers on the dark web would be happy to know that things were _finally_ getting moving. He set his alarm clock to go off twenty minutes before hers. The video was an hour and a half long and was set to auto-loop, so there was no worry of it going off during the night.

With that he promptly fell asleep.

X

Matt was up early. He couldn’t help it; it was like going to sleep on Christmas Eve. This stage was critical, he had to make sure that everything stayed on during the night and that Julie was deep in trance otherwise he’d have some serious explaining to do about her current hardware.

He tentatively rolled over, careful not to wake up her and got rock hard at the sight of her.

She was open mouthed, a steady stream of drool raining down the right side of her chin, her head was circling – lost in the hypnotic movement of the image.

He snapped another picture, merged the two (the one from the night before) on a side by side and quickly post it to his blog.

_Finally got the bitch under, two years in the making and we’re starting strong. The idiotic slut is good for something, took to the first session like a champ. We’re in business #buildabimbo_

The reactions were almost immediate.

Fucking Finally – can’t wait to see the bimbos true from @maxamillion 

Been following you for two years since the gym photo – knew you could get there, waiting for more

Can’t wait to see her turn into a truth dumb bimbo slut-will you take request once it’s completed

More! More! More! Videos! Videos! Videos

I’m hard just thinking about it – turn her into an anal slut, that’s always fun with the prissy bitches @maxamillion

Good idea! Or better yet a cumbucket- that’s always fun!

X

Julie had been slow to wake thE next morning, after being in trance for what he can only assume was for at least two hours. He gently pried off the headphones, pressing them to his ear to see where she was at.

 _“thinking is hard. I don’t like hard things, so I don’t like to think. When I do try to think it’s hard, because it’s hard I don’t try to think. Ideas hurt; I don’t like to hurt so I don’t have ideas. When I do have an idea it hurts, so I don’t like to hurt. I don’t like things that hurt and that are hard. Ideas hurt and thinking is hard, so I don’t like doing either. Thinking is har- “Good_ , he thought to himself, placing the headphones down on his side of the bed but keeping the headset on, he wanted her to the see spiral as long as possible.

She was still mumbling along with the trance, the words probably a persistent rhythm throughout the night. He leaned down next to her, lips closely placed to her ear, “Julie,” he hushed out and she gave an intangible grunt mouth still mumbling the word aimlessly, her head still swirling but not as much.

He slipped a hand up her shirt and cupped her right breast, loving the way the extra meat spilled past his fingers. Even though her tits were saggy (which he hopefully planned on fixing), they were still a bountiful size. The only thing that slightly threw him off when he first saw them was how big her areola's were. They covered a good side of her tit, the little nipple a single island in the middle. She had confessed after noticing him staring that they were a big insecurity for her, one of the main reasons why it took a year and a half to even see the damn things.

He didn’t think much about them at the time and still didn’t, but he filed that away for later – he might make good use out those things.

He brushed a thumb over her nipple, fondling it gently between his fingers, “Julie, right now your tits feel good,” he reached over with is other, copying the ministrations. He found this type of hypnosis worked better with a physical incentive.

“The more I play with them the better you feel,” He glanced over at the alarm clock, he had another twenty minutes before she had to get up. That should be enough time get started. He calmed down his light tickling of her breast and starting pinching and twisting them eliciting a gasp from her pliant form. “The more they hurt, the wetter you feel,” he said administrating some pressure to her nipples.

He reached down below her legs to make sure it was working and frowned when his hand came up dry. Maybe he was doing too much too soon. He moved his hand back towards her breast, he was determined to make some sort of progress.

“Julie, your nipples are getting hard and sensitive,” he said, repeating the same line over and over until he felt the bud harden beneath his fingers. “The only way to feel good is to play with your nipples,” he stated, easing his ministrations back to that gentle touch, “You get excited and wet whenever your nipples are played with,” he muttered, trying his hardest to be gentle. “Your nipples are _always_ hard and sensitive,” that one might take some extra enforcing, but it didn’t hurt to lay the groundwork.

“Since your nipples are always hard and sensitive you _always_ have to play with your nipples,” he repeated the trance ten more times, before grabbing her hand and placing them on her chest.

Her reaction was immediate, her hand began lazily playing with her tit, rolling and wiggling the nipple beneath her fingers. He repeated his action with the other and watched her for a moment, fondling her breast.

He was harder than a rock, knowing the once uppity-sloppy bitch who had never even masturbated lay beneath him, he reached a hand down her pants and was happy to find a slight slickness. It wasn’t a lot, but it was enough.

He grabbed his second phone from the drawer, making sure to film the rest of this for his blog. 

“The more you play with them the better you feel,” he tried, confident that this time it would work and after another beat her breath began to hitch, her back arching ever so slightly off the bed.

“The more they hurt the better you feel,” this time she took to it, her touch quickly changing from a soothing rubbing notion, to twisting and pinching motion. She let out a little bark in pain – “The more they hurt the better they feel,” he kept repeating, he was determined to slowly turn her into a pain slut.

He watched her for ten minutes, her tugging becoming full on yanks to her own nipples, the extra meat on her tits flapping with the movement. He stuck another hand beneath her legs and was surprised with how wet she was, Julie was drenched.

He stared back up at her in shock, she was barely making a sound – slight huffs and puffs here and there, but never a moan – he would have to fix that also.

He could tell she was close, the way her legs started to twitch, and he quickly switched gears.

“Cumming is not allowed,” he said, watching her carefully, “Cumming is not allowed for uppity bitches like me,” he said, palming himself through his jeans. “Since I’m an uppity bitch I am not allow to cum.” He repeated the line over and over, more than he did the others, making sure Julie understood her place. “Whenever I’m about to cum, I have to stop playing with my nipples.”

He repeated it a couple more times, before the twitching in her leg got more restless and her pussy juices almost gushing out of her, he was about to tell her to stop – knowing that Climax was right around the corner, when her hands suddenly fell off her breast.

She lay there, suspended almost. Back arched, hips lifted, and mouth formed in a silent “oh,” but no climax reached her. She was frozen literally in time seconds before her climax would have reached her.

Max wasn’t ashamed to say he came in his pants.

X


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sigh I have a lot planned for this story - this is looking to be more than ten chapters already. I've already spent 2 chapters on Day One lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sigh I have a lot planned for this story - this is looking to be more than ten chapters already. I've already spent 2 chapters on Day One lol. Also keep a look at for chapters - all of these are rough drafts. You'll notice spelling and grammar errors, I'm constantly re-working chapters. So just keep that in mind!

After that he hastily cleans up the area, slowly snatching the VR headset from her and hiding his electronics in his locked box under his side of the bed. He climbed back underneath the covers, careful not to jostle her. He wasn’t going to bring her out of the trance, the best course of action was for her to slowly come back to awareness – teetering between trance and conscious thought. This way there was no on/off switch when it came to her hypnosis, it would be a constant blend, generating more confusion.

Her alarm started going off, the persistent chirping always grating his nerves. She never thought to adjust the volume, instead leaving it on its highest settings every morning – waking her and him up.

She groaned from beside him, twisting around to spoon him. He felt her chest press against him, the stiffness of her nipples poking him slightly in the back.

“Morning babe,” she croaked out, absentmindedly rubbing his stomach. This was one part of her that he could stand, she never gave him the attention that he deserved but still every morning she would caresses him, teasing him more and more until he was half hard under the sheets.

Once the hypnosis had completely taken too, he would change her routine, she would get up a half hour early every morning, bringing his flaccid cock into her dick love mouth and wait until he awoke, fucking her face as he did so, but he held himself back.

The biggest mistake with hypnosis is trying to push the mind with too much too soon, breaking all that you worked for.

He shuffled a little, getting ready to greet her, when her hand withdrew from his stomach and slipped between the space of her tits and his back.

Suddenly he was all to aware of what she was doing, could hear the slight hitch in her breath as she played with nipples because her nipples are _“always hard and sensitive.”_ He listened to the sound of her huffing behind her, her movements that ones felt slow and gentle against her nipples now felt awkward and jerky, as if she was pinching and twisting them. He desperately wanted to roll over, pin her beneath him and drive his cock into her tight virgin pussy, ramming into her until she was drooling and ditzy on his cock.

He felt Julie’s feet twitch, heard a stuttered gasp, and felt her lift off the bed trying to achieve an orgasm that wouldn’t come. He smirked to himself when he heard her grown out in frustration, an irritated huff as she moved to get up out the bed.

“Babe,” she insisted again, he pretended to jostle around before facing her, eyes groggy with sleep.

“Morning love,” and this was worst part of it all. Sweet-talking this uppity slut, treating her as if she was worth more than a 3-dollar blow-up doll. Soon he would great her like he should, his cocked down her throat his hands forcing her nose to touch his stomach as he literally choked her on his cock. Then slapping her cunt and ass, reminding her who she belonged to and what he was – a worthless, stupid, bimbo whore.

“-ggs, what about you?” Julie questioned, breaking his train of thought. He went to answer when he noticed that Julie’s hand had absentmindedly slipped under her shirt, twirling the nipple between her fingers.

Good.

“Sorry, what was that?” this was perfect, he hadn’t even thought through the full ramifications of “your nipples are always hard and sensitive,” at this rate she’d be edging at list six times a day, maybe even ten. That would drive anyone mad – maybe this wasn’t going to be such a long process after all.

“Bacon, toast, and eggs,” she repeated, making her to the shower – this time both hands were cupping her breast under her shirt. “You think you could get that ready for me,” she prodded gently and this time he wasn’t even mad at the request.

X

It took Julie longer than usual in the shower. No doubt yanking at those milk bags in the shower, crying cause no matter how hard she tries an uppity bitch like her won’t be able to come.

While he waited for her and the food, he quickly uploaded the video of her playing with her tits.

_Your nipples are always hard and sensitive, since your nipples are always hard you must always play with your nipples (Trance Phrase of the Week). For anyone training any uncooperative uppity bitches, this phrase works like a charm! By my count she’s yanked her cow tits about 3 times already this **morning.** And since uppity bitches aren’t allowed to come – she’s edged three times #watchtilltheend #buildabimbo_

As usual his followers were prompt with their responses.

_ So fucking hot, wish I was there to beat those meatbags ;) _

_ Haha stupid bitch doesn’t even know what’s happening to her, keep the vids coming _

_ Love the tip, I’m training one now – think I’ll use this on her _

_ Turn her into a proper pain whore – tell her punch those cow udders not just pull at them _

_ Love what you’re doing @maxamillion keep it up! _

_ Has she come to you yet, how can she jerk off with her boyfriend in the same room? Stupid whore _

He grinned at the comments, writing a quick reply or two before closing his screen and slipping the phone back into his pocket.

Julie rounded the corner a moment later, once again engulfed in grey slacks and an over sized black blazer. He set the food in front of her, she flashed him a quick smile before nibbling on her toast. Her expression obviously worried.

They ate in silence for a minute before he decided to bring it up.

“You okay Jules,” he asked, noticing that her hand had slipped in between the v of her shirt, absentmindedly fondling her hard-overused nipples again. “Your chest hurt?” that immediately caught her attention, she pulled her hand out of her shirt – obviously surprised that she was caught doing that sort of thing at their kitchen table.

“No, uh, I don’t know,” she stuttered out, turning her attention back to her food, “my period isn’t due for another week or two,” she muttered to herself- thinking that he couldn’t hear her. “It’s just my chest Max, it’s been, uh” she hesitated, playing with her food, “well it’s a little embarrassing, honestly.”

“What,” he urged, trying to sound as patient as possible. Gosh, where did bitches like her come from?

“My breast, Max” she huffed out finally dropping her fork on the table, “they just-it’s just that-ugh,” she groaned out. “I don’t know, it’s like they itch or something” she mumbled from behind her hands, “and it’s really bothering me.”

He got up slowly, making his way around the table smirk fully stretched across his face. He gently moved her hands away, placing them near her sides, “wha- “she began but was cut off by her own gasp when we moved his hands in the V of her blazer and gripped her through her shirt. She didn’t push him away with her usual spiel about “not being in the bedroom” and it being “to early in the day,” so he took that is a sure-fire sign to move forward.

Next he slipped his hand inside her shirt, rolling his eyes when he spotted the familiar beige color of her ratty old bra- it looked like something straight out of the fifties, no underwire to give her support, just fabric that held her massive tits, letting them hang against her instead of pushing them up and out.

As soon as his hand brushed against her nipple she was like putty in his hands. Silent huffs and puffs-her only sign that his ministrations were giving her any pleasure. He made sure to keep his touch gentle and delicate, he wanted _her_ to ask him, and he was soon rewarded.

“M-max,” she gasped out, arching under him, “m-more.”

“More,” he parroted back, faking confusion, “More what, Jules?” He knew that this was warring with her. She was always the kind of girl that enjoyed a gentle and loving touch, the few times he was able to play with her meat bags she always made sure to keep things light and feathery claiming this is how you properly treat a lover.

_Bullshit._

It took another five minutes before she finally asks, hands curling in frustration next to her hips, “twist them, pinch them, something – I need more than this,” and he was happy to oblige.

Without warning he took the right nipple between his fingers and twisted them _hard._ She cried out, hands shooting up to his wrist, but he ignored her, taking her left nipple in between his nails and grinding in.

She was babbling now, asking, begging for more abuse. For him to slap them, twist them off, beat them.

He kept at, twisting and pinching and yanking – each force greater than the last. He was in the middle of a hard pull to her nipples, her tits extended out before her, holding up the weight of her back before she roughly pushed him away.

Soon she was suspended in her chair, hips arched upward, back bent over the head of the chair, and head thrown back. He almost wanted to see her finish to completion, squirt all over self while her tits were being abused but dismissed that thought completely.

She hadn’t earned that yet.

She slowly came back to herself and Matt cursed the fact that he hadn’t recorded this incident-maybe he should invest in some hidden ones. Before he could continue the train of thought, Julie jumped out of her chair- eyes wide and horrified.

“Ohmygosh,” she rushed out, stuffing her tits back into her shirt. “Max, ohmygosh, I’m so sorry -I don’t understand what came over me. I-i-i-I’ve never done anything like _that_ before,” she was frantic, obviously horrified that she just nearly came from doing something so “perverted and devious,” he bit back a smile, and took a hesitant step towards – it was now to put his acting skills to the test.

“Y-yeah,” he said, matching her confused energy, “yo-you were pretty demanding. I mean- “

“I can’t believe this,” she interrupted, “I can’t believe I would do something so-so”

“Slutty,” he finished for her and her head whipped towards, tears skirting the corner of her eyes.

“Slu-nonono, Max-I- “

“You were acting like a slut just now,” he chided, putting some firmness into his voice, he took another step towards her until they were toe to toe and leaned his forehead on hers.

“No, Max I was not-not being a slut-how could you even thin- “

“Really,” he asked sliding his hands up her arms until they settled on her shoulders, “cause the Jules I know would never ask me to yank her nipples off,” he said casually, spitting out the same words she had used earlier.

“I-I”

“To slap them red, squeeze them till they popped,” she was beat red now, tears now flowing freely down her face. If shame was a scent, he’s sure it would have filled the room by now. “Is that not what sluts do,” he prodded again.

“No-yeah you’re right, but I am _not_ a slut, I’m not- “

“Shh” he brought a finger to her lips stopping her, “I know babe,” pulling her into his arms, engulfing her in a hug, “I know you’re not a slut,” he cooed out, rubbing a supportive hand up and down her back. “I wouldn’t be caught dead with you if you were.”

She stilled in his arms and pulled back a little, “what- “

“Do you think any man wants a dirty slut for a girlfriend,” he questioned raising his eyebrow at her, “no normal women says all the things you just did babe- the things that you were saying, they were- they were shocking.”

“Yeah-no-I completely agree, that was not _me.”_

“No one would want a girl like that,” He continued ignoring her, “if you turned out like that – Gosh I don’t know what I would. I would still love you,” he rushed out, squeezing her tightly, “it just would be such a burden.” With that seed planted, he let her go.

He wanted her to feel shame and humiliation of her actions, wanted to feel like a burden to him as he slowly turned her body against her day by day. He wanted it to feel like it was a chore for him to cater to such a needy pain whore, to fuck her cunt as often as he could, ruin her ass, and play with her milk bags as he wanted.

What he was aiming for would only be successful if he corrupted her mind manually – and not through hypnosis. He needed her to believe that she was the one pulling his worth down, that she was to much of a slut for any other man, but him, to love her. He needed her attached and depending on him.

She looked stunned and even a little unsteady on her feet. Understandable when the most “scandalous” thing you’ve done is let your boyfriend come on your tits. Having this switch now in her, must be rattling her – even if it is only one day.

“Yeah,” she said absentmindedly gabbing her stuff, “I-I have to go, I’ll see you at work.”

And with that she was gone.


	3. I'm Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive!

I'm alive! 

As we all know life got the better of most of us in 2020 but I'm back and re-inspired to work and complete this story. 

I'll be resuming updates on Feb 5th - and will be adding a new chapter every other Friday! 

Thanks for sticking with it!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Chapter One - thinking this is about to be no more than 10 chapters.
> 
> This will be a long read! I'm a believe in TRUE hypnosis taking time, not just one session and your under and out. Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
